This study examines pre-pubertal subjects with IDDM who have suspected post-hypoglycemic hyperglycemia. The differences in morning blood glucose will be compared following nocturnal hypoglycemia or euglycemia, and related to serum free insulin, epinephrine, norepinephrine, glucagon, growth hormone, cortisol, and beta-hydroxbutyrate concentrations, measured repeatedly during the night.